


looking like you're looking

by atemzug



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug
Summary: Joochan meets hiscrushsenior's younger brother.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Han Jisung | Han
Kudos: 15





	looking like you're looking

**Author's Note:**

> that title makes no sense at all... anyway, today i offer you my 2G agenda ^_^ tomorrow, who knows? ^_^
> 
> barely edited this word vomit of a fic so i apologize in advance for all the errors you'll find!

**_14:40_ ** **_  
_ ** **_jjjenie0731_ ** _: sunbaenim~_ _  
_ **_jjjenie0731_ ** _: ah i mean hyung~_ _  
_ **_jjjenie0731_ ** _: i saw someone who looks like u~!! ㅋㅋㅋ_

 **_14:42_ ** **_  
_ ** **_kang_bra__ ** _: really? ㅋㅋㅋ_ _  
_ **_kang_bra_ :_ ** _where?_ _  
_ **_jjjenie0731_ ** _: some music store downtown_

"Excuse me," the cashier calls his attention, and Joochan almost sends what he'd typed out: _'hes really cute but i think ur cuter.'_ But thankfully he misses the _Send_ button. 

"Sorry," Joochan replies, clearing his throat and hoping his face doesn't convey his embarrassment. "What was that?"

"Are you paying with cash or card?" the guy asks, almost robotically. It's obvious he's been working here for quite some time now, judging by the way his words and actions seem well rehearsed.

Joochan wonders why he's never thought of coming to this particular store before today.

"Oh." He reaches for the wallet from his back pocket, taking out his card and handing it over as he answers, "Straight payment." He probably didn't have to specify that, seeing as he's only buying strings for his violin, but he finds that when he's nervous he just says whatever.

The cashier doesn't seem to mind, though. He just takes Joochan's card with a smile, and an, "Alright, please wait a moment." 

He really looks like Younghyun when he turns a certain angle, Joochan thinks, especially when he looks down - like right now as he's swiping the card on the register.

Joochan wonders if Younghyun has a younger brother. He doesn't recall ever hearing he has, though; with Younghyun's popularity in the music department, too, surely he would've heard of something like that by now.

When Joochan first entered university, other people actually thought _he_ was Younghyun's younger brother. He even remembers a few seniors asking him, "Are you and Kang Younghyun-sunbaenim related? Can you introduce us?" when he didn't even have a clue who _Younghyun-sunbaenim_ was back then. It didn’t take long for him to find out who he was. Younghyun _was_ popular, after all, and for good reason at that. 

Younghyun is one of the most musically talented people Joochan has ever met - and that’s saying a lot because he’s met a lot of talented people at music academies, not to mention everyone in the music department in his university is talented as well. But there’s something about Younghyun that just makes you look, something that kind of demands you to willingly pay attention. Suffice it to say that it didn’t take long for Joochan to realize the reason his heart pumps a few beats too quick every time Younghyun talks to him - especially _that_ time Younghyun told him with a big smile, “Just call me hyung.” - was because he’s developed a crush on his senior.

But no one needs to know that.

Well, no one _else,_ at least. All of Joochan’s closest friends already know, anyway. 

It’s a silly, little crush. Joochan’s sure he’ll get over it as soon as he finds someone else to like. It’s only been half a year since he’d started university, anyway. Surely, he’s bound to meet someone he’ll admire more than his senior. 

“Oh- right!” The cashier (Joochan really wants to know his name now so he can stop addressing him as ‘the cashier’ in his head) suddenly looks up, as if he’d just remembered something. 

Joochan looks at him with upshot brows in response.

“I’m gonna need an ID,” the guy replies. “Sorry, I forgot.”

“Sure- uh, wait.” Joochan scours through his wallet for an ID. He only finds his student ID, which he hands over to the other. “I only have this. Is it okay?”

“Oh.”

“Do you not accept student IDs?”

“No, no,” the cashier says, taking the ID. “I mean, yes, we do. It’s just- my brother goes to the same university.”

_Oh._

“Really?” Joochan asks, trying to sound casual. 

“Yeah,” the cashier answers. He wordlessly checks both cards for verification before handing them back to Joochan. “You’re even in the same department.”

_Could it be?_

“Oh.” Joochan clears his throat again, fighting the urge to ask if Younghyun is his brother. It’s quite rude to ask literal strangers about their family and relationships; he can just ask Younghyun himself later. He answers instead, “Cool. He must be good at music.”

The guy scoffs. “He is, alright,” he says, smiling proudly without looking up from the cash register as he types in Joochan’s purchase. “You must be good, too, considering you’re in the same department.”

“Eh?” Joochan scratches the back of his head. He can feel his face burning at the sudden compliment - or assumption, rather, but a very positive one at that. “I’m alright, I guess.”

“Nah, you wouldn’t have gotten there if you were _just alright._ ” He finally hands Joochan his new violin strings. “Besides, that implies my brother is just alright, too, which I don’t think is the case.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” the cashier says, smiling at Joochan, “I was just kidding.” He then reaches out his hand. “I’m Jisung, by the way.”

Joochan is a little taken by surprise, but he’s quick to take the hand he’s offered, nonetheless. It’s warm, and he’s reminded of the first time he’s shaken hands with Younghyun too. They even have the same smile, and the more Joochan tries not to think about it, the more the idea that Younghyun and Jisung are brothers makes sense. “I’m-”

“Hong Joochan-ssi,” Jisung (Joochan finally has a name to call him) says right away. “Yeah, I saw on your ID.”

“Right.” Joochan can’t help the smile that forcibly makes its way to his face. “I’ll see you around, then?”

“I’ll see you next year,” Jisung says. “In the same department.”

Joochan’s smile turns into a full on toothy grin. “I’ll look forward to it,” he tells Jisung, and he means it.

  
  
  
  


_( **15:00**_

_**jjjisung0914** : HYUNG~!!!  
**jjjisung0914** : U WOULDNT BELIEVE THIS  
**jjjisung0914** : I SAW SOMEONE WHO KINDA LOOKS LIKE U _

_**15:02** **  
** **kang_bra_** : ...  
**kang_bra_** : really? **  
** **kang_bra_** : where?  
**jjjisung0914** : at work ^^  
**jjjisung0914** : i'd say he's cute but that would be implying ur cute too … _

_**15:05** **  
** **kang_bra_** : ㅋㅋㅋ  
**kang_bra_** : heard from someone we look alike tho ㅋㅋㅋ  
**jjjisung0914** : EH ????  
**jjjisung0914** : NO WAY !!!  
**jjjisung0914** : I'M WAAAAAY CUTER HYUNG >< _

_**15:10** **  
** **kang_bra_** : gonna have to ask him tomorrow then ;) _  
_**jjjisung0914** : wait  
**jjjisung0914** : what ???!!! ) _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> 2G means 2Genie and i call them 2Genie because i call joochan genie because of golcha's song ['genie'](https://open.spotify.com/track/35aRCYHPlCKQWqi6KjBaVe?si=yHwT7xf6TOaJevwL_hKUEg) but also Genie in german means genius and both joochan and jisung are musical geniuses... hence, 2G.
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/crashingfalling) / [golcha rps twt](https://twitter.com/yunjangs)


End file.
